My Jewel
by QueenLala
Summary: Jewel is a new resident to Beach city. After running into a certain narcissistic playboy named Kevin, the sparks really start to fly and a love triangle starts to emerge. Not only that, but can Jewel deal with the new responsibilities she going to have to undertake after regaining the lost memories of her past? How is she connected to the Crystal Gems? Rated M for future chapters.
1. You're New Here

Chapter 1: You're New Here

Jewel let out a sigh. The sound of a moped engine could be heard revving up at the stop light. She was wearing a simple outfit, black biker shorts, white sneakers and an old white vintage band shirt that she had got from a garage sale three months ago. Towns people who were casually walking about looked at her, some whispering and others being kind enough to wave at the stranger. However, no one could see what she really looked like due to her black helmet that had a pale streak on each side. On the inside of her helmet Jewel took another sigh, this time it being more anxious. This light was taking forever. She was so excited, not only to be in a new town but to get to her new home. Once the light changed, she revved up her engine again and took off, hoping the crates strapped to her bike didn't fall off. As she turned the corner and continued to make her way in the direction of the beach, she couldn't help but grin! Not only was this her first time living away from her mother, but she hasn't felt this enthusiastic about living in a new place since she was eight. And now here she was, seventeen, living on her own….In a shack, on the beach. 'Okay,I guess this is the place.' she thought to herself as her moped slowed down when reaching the sandy beach. Turning off the bike, Jewel swung her leg over the seat and put the kick down so it wouldn't fall. Backing up she looked at the small place. Funny, she imagined it to be much better when the real estate agent was talking about it. But then again, she did block out most of what he said once he mentioned the low price, at that point she was already shoving her savings in her face.

Snickering to herself, Jewel reached up to take her helmet off. It was liking taking her first breath of air, it felt good to get that sweaty thing off. Shaking her semi wild hair, she made her way up to the door."Well I guess I did set myself up for this." She smiled as she reached into her pocket for the key. "All this place needs is a little TLC and it'll be perfect." She said walking in to check out her new place before she starts lugging in her stuff.

At The Gem Temple

"Gems! We seem to have a tiny bit of a problem" Garnet said as walked into the front room, summoning the others. Everyone gathered around to hear what the fusion had to say. "What is it Garnet? Did the foot return?!" Steven piped up. "No." "Steven how many times do I have to tell you there is no foot." Pearl retorted while Amethyst laughed hysterically. "It's not the foot, but we do have other problems. Look." Garnet said walking towards the window and pointing outside. The gems looked out the window and saw a girl moving into the old crummy shack on the beach. " I don't get it Garnet, what's the matter with that? Oh no! Do you think she might be an undercover gem, here to spy on us from the gem homeworld!?" Steven shouted, jumping to conclusions. "No, she's a human." Garnet said simply. " So, what's the big deal about that Garnet? There's like dozens of humans that live in Beach City." Amethyst said boredly. " The deal is , that having a human live so close to the temple may become dangerous. Think about it, Even though the other humans live near the beach, they're not exactly living near the shore, directly on the same plane as the Gem Temple. To put it simple, think about all that has happened, directly on this beach." She finished explaining with her arms crossed and her face neutral as usual. "Oooh, I see. But we can't just very well ask her to pack up and leave." Pearl said as she tried to think of a solution. "I'm gonna go out and say hello to our new neighbor!" "Wait, Steven!" Pearl said calling out to the eager boy. Garnet put her hand on pearl's shoulder, signaling that everything will be okay and steven knows what he's doing.

Steven ran out of the temple as fast as he could with excitement written all over his face. Not only does he have a new neighbor, but he could possibly be their very first friend in all of Beach City! 'Gotta get...there.. First!' He thought, as beads of sweat began to fall down his forehead. Once he got close enough he noticed the girl's back to him, she was unstrapping some stuff off her bike. When she turned around the young boy couldn't help but to stare wide eyed at her. She was beautiful. 'Not as pretty as Connie of course' He thought as he blushed. The girl lifting the box was pretty tall, maybe about an inch shorter than Jenny & Kiki, she had dark tanned skin, brown eyes, and brown hair with a pale streak of blue on the inside of her flipped hairstyle. 'Wow.' He thought.

Lugging the medium sized box, Jewel noticed a figure standing off to the side as she began to make her way to the house. " Oh, hey kid. Who are you?" She smiled trying to balance the box in her hands. The boy just stood there, kinda awestruck. Jewel raised her brow and crouched down to his eye level. "You okay kid? She asked. After a second the curly haired boy seemed to snap out of it. "Hi, I'm Steven Universe." He expressed happily. "Well, hi Steven, my names Julie but I prefer to go by Jewel." She reached out to shake his hand. Steven took her hand in his with a big grin on his face and shook it. " I live right across the beach from you, so we're neighbors. Welcome to Beach City!" Jewel laugh and stood up from her crouching position. 'I like this kid, he's got moxy. Not to mention he's completely adorable and has a cute little belly jewel. Wait..what?' She thought looking at it but then shook it off. "Say Steven, I know we just met and all but I can sure use a friend's help." "Sure, what is it? I'm more than happy to help a new friend in need." He looked up at her. "Well I could definitely use some help getting the rest of those crates on my moped in the house. And afterwards, I'll be more than happy to take you out to eat, anywhere you want. My treat. That way you can show me some of what Beach City has to offer, what'd ya say?" Jewel smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"I say, you got yourself a deal!" He shouted as he ran to the box she put down, picking it up with ease and running into the shack. "Whoa, that kid's strong." Jewel said in shock but soon smiled softly as she picked up one of her boxes and made her way into the shack. When she got in she saw Steven putting the box he had off to one of the corners. "I know it's pretty small, but I figured 'Hey, if it has a working plumbing, kitchen, and a place for me to lay my head, it'll work." She said putting down her box and watched as Steven took a look around. "Feel free to look around, while I put some of this stuff away." Steven smiled and nodded as Jewel began to take some stuff out of her boxes and put them in place. It was mostly just a bunch of pictures and random trinkets. It was a good thing she wasn't the type of girl to have a wide variety of clothes or else she wouldn't have been able to fit most of it in her small closet and one dresser. Hearing a small thud, Jewel turned around from what she was doing and looked over at Steven. "Oh uh, I'm sorry!" He said panicky. Smiling, the wild haired girl walked over to Steven and picked up the guitar he knocked over by accident. "No no, it's totally cool. I see you found Lucille." "Lucille?" Steven questioned. " Yea, that's what I named her, I picked her up at a garage sale two years back. Actually a lot of the stuff I have in here are from garage sales. One man's trash is another man's treasure, they say." She explained playing a couple of chords before sitting the instrument down. "Wow you play too? My dad plays the guitar, while I, myself am a bit of an enthusiast on the ukulele." Steven said with a proud tone. "Cool, maybe one day we could have ourselves a little jam session." Steven nodded excitedly. Jewel was thankful for the help that Steven had offered. If it wasn't for him It probably would have taken her up till tomorrow to get her shack organizes to a livable condition. By the time the two had finished, the sun was already beginning to set, adding a red tint to the ocean.

"Well I'd say we're done here. The place looks great, homey even. Thank Steven. So how about that meal I promised?" She said with her hands on her hip, looking down at Steven. "Yeah!" He said running out of the shack happily. "Hey Steven, wait! Ask your parents first I don't want anyone thinking I kidnapped you!" She called out, grabbing her jean jacket that she had kept on the kitchen stool and running outside to catch the boy. Hearing her shout that, made Steven come to a stop. She was right, he totally forgot about the conversation he and the Gems had earlier about Jewel. He didn't want them to think she was a kidnapper too. He thought recalling that time that he dressed as snerson and Ronaldo knocked him out with a potato. "Your right. Come on, let go tell the Gems!" He said running in the direction of the Gem temple, Jewel running after him. 'Gems?' Jewel thought confused. "Whoa wait, Steven slow down!" She called after him trying to catch up. When they finally got to the stairs of his house, Jewel was crouched down holding her knees panting, trying to catch her breath. When she looked up she noticed the giant woman shaped cliff. 'Whoa, h-how did I not notice this before.' She thought to herself and followed Steven up the wooden steps in awe. Opening the door to his house, Steven ran in.

"Garnet, Pearl Amethyst!" The small boy shouted while Jewel stood next to him looking around the house, intrigued. That's when she saw three strangely clothed people walk out of their rooms and into the front. "Steven you're back!" "Yea, where've you been you little fluffball?" The pale woman and purple one said. Jewel looked at them confused. "Welcome home, Steven." The tall one with the square shaped fro said calmly. "Guys this is our neighbor, Jewel. We're gonna go out and get some food and then I was going to introduce her to some of the other people in Beach City. Is that okay?" He asked with an innocent look. The one she assumed to be Garnet nodded her head at Steven and walked up to Jewel and extended her hand to the girl. " Hello Jewel, we are the Crystal Gems and we welcome you to Beach City. We hope you have a safe stay. Jewel took Garnet's hand and shook it. When she did, she felt a strange tingle up her spine as she looked up into the guardians weird shaped glasses. Shaking the strange feeling off, Jewel smiled. "Thanks. My names Julie by the way, but I prefer to be called Jewel." She let go of Garnet's hand slowly. "Steven has been a really big help to me today, so I wanted to pay him back with a meal of his choice. Don't worry, I'm a mildly responsible person. I'll make sure I return him the way he was when I took him." She joked slightly. Amethyst laughed, getting the joke. "What?" Pearl questioned worriedly. " It's fine. Go have fun." Garnet said. Steven grabbed Jewel's hand and ran out of the temple. Being dragged along by Steven, Jewel couldn't help but to rethink about the feeling she had when she shook Garnets hand. " Hey Steven, those weren't really your parent's right?" She asked. "Huh? Oh no. But they are family to me. My dad lives in his van at the carwash." He said nonchalantly. "Wait, what?" She said as they came to a stop in front of a building. Looking up at the sign it read, 'Fish Stew Pizza'. "Come on in." Steven who still was holding her hand walked into the establishment. In there, were a couple of other teenagers laughing and talking amongst themselves until they noticed them. "Hey Steven, who's the new girl you got with you?" The dark skinned girl with hoop earrings asked. Steven walked up to them with jewel in tow.

"Guys, this is Jewel. She just moved here. Jewel this is Jenny, her twin sister Kiki is the one working the counter, Sour Cream, and Buck Dewey." Steven introduced all in one breath. The one named Buck Dewey nodded at her, while the one named Sour Cream nodded at her with a tint of blush at her. "Oh yea, I think I might have seen you earlier. You were the one riding the moped weren't you?" Jenny asked. Jewel laughed nervously and ran her hand through wild hair. "You guys get to know each other a little better, while I go order the pizza." Jewel nodded at Steven and turned her attention back to the group. "Yea that was me. I just moved into that old shack on the beach." "Nice you live by yourself? Wish I was that lucky. How old are you anyway?" Jenny said with a smile crossing her arms. " Seventeen. I wouldn't say I'm that lucky, buying that small place really emptied my pockets, I'm probably gonna have to look for a job soon." She said pulling up a seat. "Ugh, I hear you." Sour Cream chimed in. "Working's the worse." Buck included. "Wait a minute, did you just say you moved into that old shack on the beach!?" Some guy who she didn't even know was there sprung into their conversation. Making everyone jump slightly. "Uh, yea." Jewel answered looking at the big guy who was wearing glasses and a red button up tourist shirt. His hair looked like big, thick curly fries. "You know, they say that place is haunted." He said sternly. Jewel raised her brow, curiously. "Oh come on Ronaldo no one has ever said that." Jenny said. "But it's true. I mean come on, think about it. That shack has been there for over fifty years, survived storms and high tides, they say it's protected by some kind of magic entity. You can read all about it on my blog. 'Keep Beach City Weird.'" He said showing his phone. "Pizza's here!" Steven came back placing the pizza on the table. They decided to share it amongst the entire group as they continued to talk and get to know each other further. So far, Jewel found herself becoming good friends with the group. When they were done she decided it was getting late and decided that she needed to get Steven back home. Before they took their separate ways, Jewel heard someone calling her name. Turning, she saw that it was Sour Cream. "Hey, uh there's gonna rave at the warehouse tomorrow night. I'm gonna be DJing. Why don't you uh, stop by if you're not too busy tomorrow, or uh whatever." The pale boy said, handing her a flyer with directions on. Looking up at him, she noticed he didn't make eye contact and was blushing. Jewel smiled at him, she thought his nervousness was in a way, adorable. "Sweet, I'd love to go and check it out. See you guys there tomorrow." She said. "Cool, night." He said. Jewel nodded and turned back to Steven who looked exhausted from today's activities.

Smiling down at Steven, Jewel crouched down to meet his eye level. "Come on Steven, how about a piggyback. I owe you for showing me such a great time." "No no. I can…" He yawned. "Okay maybe just a little lift." He was to tired to argue and agreed to the piggyback ride, resting his head in her fluffy hair. It felt like a pillow. It wasn't long before Steven fell asleep completely. Jewel chuckled as she made her way back to the temple. She was grateful that he accepted her offer, she didn't think she could handle another spontaneous beach run. Once she made it to the Gem Temple she was met at the door by the one named Garnet, as if she knew they would be there at that exact moment. Garnet took the sleeping boy and nodded at Jewel in appreciation.

Jewel made her way down the stairs, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as she looked up at the stars. The Stars were beautiful tonight. She hasn't seen a sky like this since she was eight. Back in Empire City, they didn't have a night sky like this due to the light pollution.

Garnets POV

Garnet held on to steven as he slept, watching the girl known as Jewel make her way back to her home. Studying the girl intently, the fusion noticed how the pale streak of blue in her hair seemed to glow in the moonlight. "Hmm." Once she saw the girl walk into her house, Garnet closed the door and placed Steven in his bed before making her way into the inner sanctums of the temple.

Sighing tiredly as she got into the shack, Jewel kicked her shoes off and took off her jean jacket, hanging it on a nail sticking out on the left side of the door. She began to take off her clothes and headed into her small bathroom to wash up before she put her pajamas on. When she was done cleaning, she slipped on a pair of boxer shorts and a white crop top. It was to hot for long pajamas. Laying down on her small twin sized bed, Jewel stared up at the ceiling registering the day's event. Smiling to herself, she felt her eyes getting heavy before she finally fell asleep, waiting for the next day's events. Beach City was an interesting little place after all.

 _Authors Note: There it is, hope you all like it. I know it's a slow start, but don't worry Kevin will come in on the next Chapter. I plan to have things escalate as I get further into this. I haven't written a fanfiction since Quizilla. Tell me what you guys think, feel free to offer any ideas. Anyway, hope to hear from you all soon. Happy reading. -Queenlala_


	2. Cool At The Club

_Author's Note: Hey guys, So here's Ch. Two. I wanted to just let you all know that this is indeed a Kevin x OC x Sour Cream story. I would have tagged Kevin as on of the characters from the list, but he wasn't there. Weird, right? Also on the last chapter, I noticed a lot of grammar Errors and tried to edit them but the site just never updated them. Sooo yeah, I don't know what's up with that but I'll try to proof read as much as possible. Bear with me here. Also, I don't own Steven Universe or it's characters but I do own Jewel. Please remember to fav, follow, and review. Happy reading. -QueenLala_

Chapter Two: Cool At The Club

The sound of the ocean and the screeching of seagulls could be heard outside of the shabby shack. Its inhabitant just now starting to stir awake. Jewel let out a couple of groans as she began to open her eyes, allowing her blurry vision to adjust to the light that was peeking out of the window. Furrowing her brows, she looked at the ceiling in frustration as sweat dripped down her head and coated her body. 'Uuuugh, why is it so hot? It's just too early for life, to early for this.' Jewel thought to herself before taking a breath and sitting up on her bed. She sat on her mess of covers thinking about her plans for the day. One of the things she put at the top of her mental list was to buy a damn fan. Nothing fancy, just a simple battery powered fan. She didn't have many wall outlets at her disposal. Stretching her legs out to the end of the bed, Jewel began making her way off. She couldn't help but to think that she was forgetting something. Sitting there in silence, she thought strenuously. Then it clicked. "Oh man! I forgot, I forgot!" Jewel jumped up suddenly and began to go through her clothes. It wasn't until now that she realized that she didn't call to check in with her mom yesterday, to let her know that she made it to Beach City and moved in safely. What made it worse, she didn't have a cell phone. One of the things on her mental list of things she needed to do today.

Sifting through her clothes, Jewel pulled out a pair of waist high blue shorts, a white halter top, and a white button up baseball jersey that had thin black stripes, and the number five on the breast pocket. Of course when she layered it with the halter top she would leave the baseball jersey open for air. Grabbing her clean clothes, she made her way to the shower to wash off last night's sweat. 'So after this, I gotta find a pay phone, then make my way to a store that sells cell phones... I'm going broke and it's only been two days!' She thought to herself as she poured some water on top of her head to wash away the excess soap. Once she was done, Jewel dried off and got dressed. She was starving, last thing she ate was the pizza from last night and she didn't have any food in the shack yet. She'll have to grab something after she finds a pay phone. Putting on some sneakers, Jewel made her way outside and to her moped. Luckily her helmet was still there since she forgot to bring it in last night. Grabbing the handles of the bike, she began to walk it up the hill and off the beach. No way would she be able to ride it in the sand. It would get stuck and probably ruin her engine.

Finally getting up to the boardwalk, Jewel began to put on her helmet and swing her leg over the seat. She was getting ready to start her bike until she heard a voice shout her name, making her jump a bit. "Hi Jewel!" Jewel turned around to see Steven looking up at her with a smile. Taking off her helmet, she smiled. "Hey Steven. You're up early." She said. "Well it's noon, of course I'm up." Jewel looked dumbfounded. She couldn't believe she slept in like that. "Where are you heading to?" He asked. "Oh, I have a couple of errands to run, but first I need to find a pay phone." "Oh oh, I know where one is! Can I come?" Jewel smirked down at him. "Sure, hop on. With you around to show me the way, I should get things done quicker." She said swinging her leg back over her bike and tapping the back for Steven to jump on. He jumped on and laughed excitedly. "But first, safety." Jewel took off her helmet and placed it on Steven's head. Steven raised up the visor of the helmet and smiled at Jewel, giving her a thumbs up. "Ready!" He said. Nodding her head, Jewel started her moped and revved up the engine before pulling off. "Kay, hold on!" She said to Steven as he grabbed hold to her waist for safety.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Sour Cream was getting ready to meet up with Jenny and Buck. They were going to just chill for a couple of hours before he began to move his equipment to the warehouse for tonight's rave. Yawning a bit as he lazily ate a bowl of cereal, he couldn't help but to think about that new girl in town. 'What's her name again? Oh yeah, Jewel.' He thought. He was a bit tired, he didn't get as much sleep last night. He kept waking up with dreams about her. From across the kitchen His mom noticed her son's different mood. "Hey Sour Cream, you okay? You're quieter than usual." Vedalia said leaning against the counter with her arms crossed. Sour Cream snapped out of his thoughts and blushed. "Huh? Um yeah. I'm fine, you know, it's whatever." He said quickly with one of his signature scoffs. "Hmm." Vedalia raised her brow, knowing he wasn't telling the truth. Suddenly the honking of a car could be heard outside the house. Sour Cream got up and put his bowl in the sink, kissing his mom on the cheek and then awkwardly rushed out the house. "Later." He shouted out and then drove off in the car with his friends. Vedalia watched from the window and smirked. 'Must be one heck of a girl.' She thought, her mom instincts guessed correctly.

Steven sat on Jewel's parked moped, swinging his legs and humming happily as the teenage girl made a call. He would have offered her his cellphone but he lost it somewhere in the temple. Actually, he was sure it was probably in his pile of dirty clothes. Jewel was leaning against the pay phone with the phone against her ear. "Yea mom I made it safely. No no, everything's fine, sorry for not getting in contact sooner." She paused as she turned back to look at Steven and smiled. Hearing the voice on the other line, jewel turned her attention back to her conversation on the phone. "Mhm yea, I'm actually gonna go out and buy one today. When I get the number I'll shoot you a text. No, mom I don't need you to send any money...I promise everything's going fine. I'll find a way. I'll talk to you later okay?...Love you too." Jewel sighed and hung up the phone. Shaking off the conversation, she smiled and made her way back to her bike.

"Everything okay?" Steven asked looking up at Jewel with concern. He noticed she looked a little stress. Jewel nodded her head in response. "Yeah, I just need to get a new phone and some breakfast. I'm starving!" Getting on the bike, Jewel started it up. "Okay co-pilot, point me in the direction to the nearest cell store." "Aye aye captain. That way!" Steven said pointing ahead. Jewel pulled off, unaware of a set of eyes watching the two drive off. Coming up to a stop light, the two heard the honk of a car pulling up to the side of them.

"Heey Jewel." Jewel looked to the side and saw Jenny, Buck Dewey, and Sour Cream. "Sup guys?" She smiled. "Where you two heading off to? Jenny asked. "Me and Steven are gonna go to the cell store and then grab some brunch. After that, Ima hit up the thrift store. Steven's showing me around, helping me navigate." She explained, looking back at the light to see it it changed yet.

"Sounds cool."Jenny smiled. "What exactly is a thrift store?" Sour Cream asked with a raised brow. Putting her hand on her chest to signify heartbreak and shock, Jewel playfully gasped. "Everything one could possibly need and don't need is at the thrift store." She said. "I can dig it. Say no, to money grabbing big business companies" Buck smiled and layed back in the car cooley. "If you want, we could meet up there in about, what thirty minutes? That way we can check it out together. Unless, you guys are already busy." Jenny waved her hand. "Girl please, we ain't got nothing better to do. We'll meet you guys there in thirty." She smiled and drove off once the light turned green. Revving her engine, Jewel began to make her way to the cell phone store with Steven.

Sour Cream sat in the back of the pizza car, thinking about Jewel. This could be his chance to make himself more known to her. She looked pretty hot today. They way she dressed wasn't over the top, she dressed comfortably. To him, that said she wasn't high maintenance like others. She was chill, like him. But that didn't mean he didn't have to make an impression on her. When she drove off with Steven he notice the boy's arms wrapped securely around her waist, how he wished it was him who was holding on tight to her. "Earth to Sour Cream!" He was snapped out of his thoughts by Jenny who was looking at him from the rearview mirror. "Huh?" "Bro, we were talking about what kinda stuff we were gonna find in the thrift store." Buck said. Sour Cream shrugged. Jenny raised her brow and smirked. He had been acting weird ever since they had met Jewel, she new what was going on. After a couple of minutes, they pulled up to the thrift store and sat outside in the car until Jewel and Steven got there.

Jewel and Steven were now just walking out of the Big Donut, they were able to get her a new cell phone. Against her better judgement she put down a hefty bit of money and went with a smartphone. Steven was holding on to the bag of donuts as she was walking to her moped trying to set up her new phone. "Okay, I got your number programed into my phone now. I hope you find your phone because if you end up getting a new number this would have been pretty useless." She said to the short boy who was at this point stuffing a donut in his mouth and jumping on the back of her bike. "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll find it." Jewel nodded and got on her bike, grabbing a donut out of the bag, she placed it in her mouth and started up her bike. "Oh, sorry about Lars. He can sometimes come off a bit of a….jerk. But in actuality he's a good guy."Steven said putting on the helmet. Jewel swallowed the donut that was stuffed in her mouth and looked back at Steven. "If you say so." She said as she started her bike and took off, heading to the thrift store. When they were in the Big Donut, he had explained to her how Lars was in love with his coworker, Sadie and vice versa. But he certainly didn't act like it, however it wasn't her place to judge. She just met the two.

When they were about a block away from the the store, Steven could here his name being called out. Jewel stopped and looked around, as if coming out of nowhere, she saw the boy's family heading their way. She was still a bit confused about them and would have to ask Steven about them later. "Steven, we need to go. We have urgent business to attend to." The tall one, she remembered as Garnet said. "Yea little man. Pearl said there was some action happening at one of the warp locations." Amethyst chimed in. "Aww, but I'm gonna miss the thrift store. No, remember Steven, with great power, comes great responsibility." "I'm not sure what you guys are all talking about, but it sounds...important. Don't trip Steven, maybe next time." She said as she grabbed her helmet from the boy and watched him and the group run off. Continuing down the street, Jewel finally pulled up to the thrift store, parking her moped next to Jenny's car. "Hey, what happened to Steven?" Buck asked getting out of the car with the others. "He had something to do with the, Gems? I think that's what he calls his family? What's up with that?" "Girl that is a long story Steven has to tell you himself." Jenny said walking up to her and heading into the store. "Yea, I think he's like his own mom, or something like that." Sour Cream said from behind her. Jewel stopped in her tracks trying to process that before she walked in after them.

The four of them stood at the entrance in awe, there were so many things to look at. Jenny and Buck got distracted and walked over to the clothing section, leaving Jewel and Sour Cream together. "Come on Sour Cream, come with me to the tech area." she smiled at him, grabbing a hold of his hand and pulling him with her. Unknown about the blush slowly creeping its way onto the pale teens face when she grabbed his hand. "Uh, what do you want from the tech section?" He asked as he tailed behind her. "Mm, I need a fan for house. I'm guessing because it's pretty old, the shack doesn't have as much insolation. Imagine being stuck in a wooden room where the walls sweat." Sour Cream thought deeply about her analogy. "Gnarly." He squinted a bit as they made it to the area with the fans. "Yeah, that's how I felt when I woke up. Sweat fest."

Finding a fan that she deemed fit, Jewel grabbed it from the shelf. Once it was securely in her arms she looked back at Sour Cream. His head was turned and his eyes seemed entrance with something. Soon his feet began to make their way to a counter, Jewel followed behind him, wondering what it was that he saw. Peeking her head from behind him, she noticed him staring down at some old handheld game system. Smiling, she looked up at him. "You should get it if you want it." Sour Cream snapped out of his daze and blushed as he began to rub the back of his neck nervously. "Well I, I don't know." Jewel raised her brow at him curiously, wondering why he was beating around the bush about it, he obviously liked this kind of stuff. "What do you mean you don't know? You obviously like it, and if you want it, get it. Look, it's only five bucks." She said as she rested the fan on the left side of her hip and reached for the handheld with her right hand. Fatedly, Sour Cream reached for it at the same time, causing both of their hands to meet and rest on the device. The two blushed, picking it up at the same time and raising their eyes to meet each other. There was a silence, before Jewel cleared her throat and let go of the game, leaving it in Sour Cream's hand. "I think it's pretty cool, you should get it. It looks like it makes you happy." She smiled and chuckled nervously. "I'm uh, gonna go look at some clothes with Jenny and Buck. Over there."

Sour Cream watched as Jewel walked away. He couldn't believe that happened. His cheeks burned with blush at this point. Looking down at the game device, he couldn't help but to think about the feel of her hand on his. Soft and gentle. He decided. He was going to get it. After a while, the group all met up at the register getting ready to make their own separate purchases. Buck had an abundance of graphic tees, while Jenny had an assortment of clothing. "What do you guys think? Like the thrift store?" They all nodded at Jewel in agreement. "Swag." Buck smiled. After they finished, they all walked out of the store. Jenny and her crew got in her car while Jewel strapped her stuff to the back of her bike before she put her helmet over her wild hair and started her moped. " So we're gonna see you later at the rave, right?" Buck said from the car next to her. Jewel nodded. " Yeah, I'm gonna head on back to the shack, put this stuff away, change my outfit and see you guys there." The sun was now starting to set, turning the sky all kinds of reds and purplish colors. "Sweet." Before Jewel started to drive off, she snapped her fingers and looked at the trio. " Oh hey, word from the wise, wash those clothes before you wear them." She laughed and then drove off.

Finally making it home, Jewel walked in, placed the fan and batteries on her small counter and began getting herself ready to head over to the warehouse. After three hours passed by, she was officially ready to head out. It only took longer because she had to wash the outfit she had got from the thrift store. She was wearing a pair of loose orange pants, similar to the ones that Sour Cream was wearing earlier but without all the extra pockets, zippers, and straps. She kept on her white halter top from earlier and just decided to wear a blue tassel necklace over it. The necklace really made the streak in her hair pop. Jewel stepped out the house, loving the feel of the night's air on her skin as she walked over to her moped. She sighed to herself in frustration as she began to push her moped back up the hill to the boardwalk. "I can see myself getting really tired of this, really fast." She said to herself. Once she made it up the hill she put on her helmet and took off in the direction of the warehouse. Too bad Steven wasn't able to go, she was sure the little guy would have had a blast. Coming up to the warehouse, Jewel could already hear the music blasting and the various colors of lights flashing out of the enormous hole in the wall. Chuckling, she pulled up and parked her car in the area where everyone else designated to be a parking lot. Taking off her helmet, she sat it on her bike, shook her hair out, and made her way in. She could see all the other teens in town dancing on the dance floor to the heavy beat of the bass. Looking around she could see Jenny waving her over towards her and Buck. Jewel waved back, and made her way over to them.

On the other side of the dance floor, a handsome, tanned skin guy with flawless hair could be seen leaning cooley against the wall. His arms were folded as he looked at the people on the floor in disgust. "Pft, losers." He said to himself underneath his breath. Honestly, he didn't know why he bothered to come back after that last incident. Flipping his hair, he smirked to himself. 'Well I have to come and show my beautiful face of course. I mean, I'm the highlight of this party. How would they get on without me.' He thought to himself and flipped his hair. It was then that he noticed a new girl walk into the rave. His eyes became fixed on her as she made her way to her group of friends. It was the girl he saw earlier at the payphone with that twerp. Playing cool, he continued to watch her from the wall as she continued to talk to her friends. Eventually the three began to dance. She had some pretty okay moves, but she hasn't seen anything until she got a taste of the Kevin.

Jewel was in all in vibes as she danced with her friends, enjoying the music that Sour Cream had provided. After dancing she was gonna head up to the balcony and check up on him. Closing her eyes she continued to move her hips to the hypnotic beat. "Hey baby." Hearing that, caused her to stop dancing and turn around. No longer seeing her friends behind her, she saw some guy smirking at her. He seemed about the same age as her if not a year older. He was pretty handsome but the way he seemed to carry himself made her think that he was a stuck up jerk. "You got some nice moves there, baby. But uh, why don't you let Kevin show you how it's done." He said leaning into her. Jewel raised her brow and scoffed as she folded her arms. "Is that your way of asking me to dance?" She asked. "If you can call that little gig you were doing, dancing. Take notes." He said as he began dancing around her. Jeweled stared confusingly at him, backing up a little bit. "Ugh, Kevin is such a show off. But he does have some nice moves." Jenny said beside Jewel.

"Eh, I guess he's alright." Jewel replied. Once those words escaped her mouth, Kevin abruptly stopped dancing and stalked his way to her. He grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. Onlookers stopped what they were doing to look at the scene. "What? You think you can do better? I'm the best you ever had, baby." Scoffing, Jewel pulled her chin from his grasp and began walking to the middle of the dance floor. "I'm gonna show you exactly what eight heinous years of dance training looks like and make you eat those words." Jewel shouted to him. At just the perfect time the music began to change, she smiled up at the Dj booth to see Sour Cream looking down at her and giving her a thumbs up. Jewel began dancing, and swaying her hips, and actually doing dance steps compared to how she was dancing before. She did a bunch of spins and heel stretches before she made her way up to Kevin and began dancing on him. The pretty boy was speechless, not knowing if he should grab her hips as she danced up on him or not. But before he could make a decision, she pushed herself from him and made her way back to the middle of the dance floor and finishing up. For a second, it was quiet before everyone broke their silence and began cheering. Jenny and Buck ran passed Kevin and began complimenting their friend. "That was amazing! You did that!" "Yeah, that was hot" "Girl, where did you learn how to dance like that?" Jenny asked. Jewel turned her head to see Kevin backing up from the crowd before she turned back to her friends and started talking to them.

Kevin made his way back to the wall and leaned on it as he watched the girl be crowded around and admired. He furrowed his brows and crossed his arm over his chest as a slight blush ran over his face. That girl actually got to him, all he could do was think about how it felt when she rubbed up on him when she was dancing. Not only did he feel a bit excited but he also felt like a bit of his ego just got killed. Keeping his eyes on her, he watched as she walked off the dance floor and up to the DJ booth where that Sour Cream guy was. They seemed to be having a casual conversation with each other. He doesn't know why, but he could feel himself getting slightly jealous of the pale faced boy. Scoffing to himself, he smirked. What was he thinking, he was the best looking guy there. How could he even think about being jealous of that pale faced weirdo. It wasn't until he saw the girl hug Sour Cream that he felt his bubble burst. What does he have that Kevin doesn't?

Hours had past and everybody began leaving the rave. Jewel said her goodbyes to her friends as she began to walk over to her moped. But before she got there, she felt someone grab her arm. "Hey baby, you're just gonna leave without kissing me goodnight." She turned to see Kevin. Rolling her eyes, Jewel snatch her arm before walking away and getting on her bike, putting her helmet on. "Wait wait baby girl, at least tell me you name." Jewel contemplated before she answered. "Julie." She said, giving him her government name before she started her bike and headed on her way home.

Kevin smirked as he watched her drive off before getting into to his Himitsu X-12 and driving off to his own home. That night, Kevin layed in his large lavished bed staring up at the ceiling. "Julie." He whispered to himself. The girl plagued his mind and haunted his body. He could still feel her ghost touches on him. His body began heating up at the thought, he could feel himself becoming erect. Trying to shake the thought, he turned to lay on his side. He didn't know why she bought out these feelings in him. Maybe it was because she had the guts to challenge him and win. If only he could repay the favor. Closing his eyes, he made a mental promise that he would make sure that he saw her again. And with that thought, he called it a night and fell asleep.


	3. The Job Search and Bonfire

_**Author's Note:**_ _Hey guys, just wanted to thank you all for the favs and reviews. Sorry for the late post. I've been working and preparing for school. Ugggh so tired. My plan is to try and have a chapter up every week, but yea...bare with me people. Please fav, follow or feel free to leave a review, it inspires me to write faster. Lol. P.S I do not own 'Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark'. Anyways, Happy Reading! -QueenLala_

Chapter 3: The Job Search and Bonfire

Crystal Gems

The sound of the warp pad echoed through the gem temple as the Gems returned. Garnet was carrying a sleeping Steven in her arms as they stepped off the pad. Looking down at the boy, Garnet gave him a little shake. " Time to wake up Steven. We're home." Groaning a bit, Steven began to open his eyes. Squinting, he looked around at his fellow Gems. "Garnet? Wha- what happened?" He asked confused. "Dude, we got swamped! We were gone most of the day." "Amethyst! Although most of that is true, the point is we succeeded on our mission. You just over exerted yourself Steven, we've never been out on a mission that long before, well you haven't." Pearl explained. Garnet nodded and put Steven down. Even though he felt a little disappointed that he couldn't complete the mission through with the others, he knew that in time he would get stronger. Steven walked away from the conversation that Garnet and Pearl were having, while Amethyst raided the fridge, towards the window. Looking out he could see Jewel already up, standing outside of her shack, brushing her teeth as she looked out at the ocean. She was wearing some dark high waist jeans that were cuffed at the bottom, a white crop tank top, and a red polka dotted bandana that pushed her wild hair out of her face. Smiling, Steven began making his way towards the door to go out a greet his new friend. He wanted to know how things went yesterday after he left.

"Steven, wait. I wanted to talk to you." Steven paused at the door, letting the door knob escape from his grasp as he looked up at the Fusion. "I know that you have been having a good time with your new friend, Jewel. But for now, I want you to just be a little more cautious about her." Steven was confused. "But Garnet, why?" He questioned. Garnet tried her best not give into the boys pouty face. "It's not something, that can quite be explained right now, Steven. I'm not telling you to avoid her completely. But for now, I just want you to be cautious."

Steven looked down before he looked back up at Garnet and nodded his head. Garnet nodded and smiled at the boy before he excitedly opened the door, ran out of the temple, and made his way out to Jewel.

Jewel

Standing outside of her door, brushing her teeth, Jewel stared blankly out at the ocean. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard someone shouting her name. Turning to her side with her toothbrush still in her mouth, Jewel gave a frothy grin. She watched as the figure from far away came closer, she looked down at her panting friend. "Hey Steven. We missed you yesterday." She said taking the toothbrush out of her mouth and spitting the froth in her mouth out to the side. "Yeah, me and the Gems were sorta out all night. But I'm here now. What happened while I was gone?" Jewel watched as Steven's facial expressions changed as he tried to explain what happened. Well he didn't really give her much of an explanation, but she just took it and left it alone. Jewel shrugged. "Eh, you didn't miss much. When I met Jenny and the others at Beach City Thrift, we just got mostly clothes and my fan. Then I just chilled at home until the rave. It was pretty fun but I ran into this weird guy named...what was it? Kieth? Keneth?"

"Kevin?!" Steven shouted. Jewel raised her brow questioningly. "Yeah, that's it. You know him?" "Know him?! He's only just the biggest jerk in beach city! He's more of a jerk than Lars! I hate Kevin!" Jewel couldn't help but look at Steven with wide eyes as he exploded and began to pant as he came down from his anger. Hearing a chuckle, Steven looked up to see Jewel holding in a laugh. Suddenly she couldn't help it any longer and burst into laughter so hard that she had to hold her stomach. Steven looked at her confused but soon started to laugh along with her. "Sorry Steven. I didn't mean to laugh at you, it's just that you've been so nice, I never thought that you could have a deep hatred or anger for anyone. But don't let that Keith uh, I mean Kevin guy ruffle your feathers." She smiled and ruffled his curly black hair. Steven smiled back and nodded. "Besides, I think I may have hurt the poor guy's ego last night." "Wha-what?! Oh tell me, tell me, please Jewel!" Steven pleaded, really wanting to know about last night. "Mmm, I can't right now Steven. Today, I'm going job searching. When I moved out here, I spent all my savings on this place. So if I don't get a job I will starve, and if I starve I will die...in a shack...on the beach….and we both don't want that!" "Aww, okay." Jewel, threw her toothbrush into the shack and then made her way to her moped. "Tell you what, how bout tonight we have ourselves a little beach bonfire? That way we can share our stories, chill, talk to friends, and make s'mores, you know, all that good stuff."

"Yeah! But, what are some'ores?" At that, Jewel stopped what she was doing and turned around. "What?" She questioned, not sure if she heard him right. "You said some' mores. How can I have some more of nothing?" The wild haired girl walked over to her friend and bent down to his level, putting her hand on his shoulder she looked at him sympathetically before grabbing him into a deep hug. "Um, Jewel?" "Oh, you poor thing. Don't you worry, soon you will witness great magic tonight." She said before letting go of him and walking back to her moped. Grabbing it, she began to roll it out from the side of the shack. "So, I'll probably be back in a couple of hours, you're job will be to invite the others, anyone you want, kay? And I'll handle the rest." Steven nodded as he smiled and waved his hand goodbye, watching as Jewel walked off with her bike.

Once she finally pushed her bike up to the dock, she took out a folded piece of newspaper from her back pocket. Jewel decided her first stop would be Fun Land. She read in the newspaper that the manager, Mr. Smiley was looking for new employees, and the positions available seemed almost endless. Ride operator, ticket attendant, concession staff, game attendant, costume character, and cleaners. It's a miracle how the guy could possibly keep the place up and running if he is this low in staff. Besides, she had a good feeling about this. How could she not get the job, she worked at Empire City Zoo for two summers as a summer counselor, and if she could do that she could definitely do this. Folding the paper back up, Jewel stuffed it into her pocket, hopped on her bike, revved up the engine and took off. Unaware once again, that she was being watched.

It didn't take long for Jewel to arrive at Fun Land, she parked her bike and began to walk further into the park, the sound of the ocean and seagulls could be heard just right off the pear. "Excuse me little lady, but the park isn't quite open yet." Jewel turned around to see a tall bald man with a big smile. "Um, are you Mr. Smiley?" She asked as she reached into her back pocket for the newspaper ad, pulling it out. "Yes, but I can assure you those previous lawsuits against the park were all dropped." Jewel raised her brow, confused. "What? Wait, no. I came to ask you about the open job positions. I was hoping to apply. What lawsuit?" She explained showing him the newspaper ad. Mr. Smiley, laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, never you mind that. Follow me inside my office." He said pointing her in the direction of one of the game booths. Taking a seat across from Mr. Smiley, Jewel gave him a confident smile. "So tell me a little about yourself, and what position you're interested in."

"Well my name is Julie, but I prefer to go by Jewel and I just moved here from Empire City. I feel that my skills are versatile. I am interested and comfortable with any position besides ride operator. I think someone with years of tech experience would be best for that." Mr. Smiley looked at her with a thoughtful face, and rubbed his chin. He smiled at her and was just about to say something before his cellphone in his pocket rang. "Oh, excuse me I should take this." Jewel nodded and turned her attention to the prizes on the wall of the booth. She didn't want to seem nosey, it didn't look like the conversation Mr. Smiley was having on the phone was going to well. Soon he got off and turned his attention back to her, a nervous grin on his face. "So uh, where were we?" "We were discussing the jobs." "Oh yeah, right. I'm sorry, but it seems Fun Land has all the employees it needs." He said rushingly. Jewel was shocked and tried her best not to look too upset. He didn't even seem to think about it, he just blurted it out. "But, but on your ad it said that you understaffed and in great need of new employees." she said. "Misprint. Sorry young lady but maybe next time, eh? Get some more experience and come see me in a couple of months." He said, practically rushing her up and out of the booth. "Have a good day!" he said and rushed off. Jewel raised her brow and frowned. 'What was all that about? Don't worry Jewel, there are more jobs around Beach City. Hopefully they're not as weird as Fun Land.' She thought as she walked off towards her Moped. It already felt like it was going to be a long morning.

Sour Cream

Sour Cream sat in bed atop of his messy covers, wearing a plain white t-shirt and shorts. In his hand, rested the handheld that he and Jewel had gotten from the thrift store yesterday. Last night was another sleepless night, all he could do was think about Jewel dancing to his music. Excluding Kevin. Part of him was happy that she through Kevin's ego in his face but the other part of him wished it was him she was dancing with. Inhaling, Sour Cream flopped back on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. It was then that he also remembered the conversation he and Jenny had after the rave last night, when she was driving them home. She noticed how different he was acting when they were around Jewel, and suggested that he asks her out. The very thought of it made him feel nervous and made his stomach hurt. "Ugh, I gotta go to the restroom." He said aloud, before getting up and walking down the hallway to the restroom.

When he finished up in the bathroom, Sour Cream walked out into the hallway, being met by none other than his mom. "Oh, hey Sour Cream. How was the rave last night?" She asked, getting a shrug from him as usual. "Eh, it was alright." he said and began to walk back to his room to get dressed so he could meet up with Buck at Fish Stew Pizza. "So uh, what's her name?" Sour Creams eyes widened as he froze in front of his door. "Wha-what? I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to play it cool. "Oh really, Sour Cream? The whole I don't know what you're talking about bit is so outdated. She must be one heck of a girl if she can occupy your thoughts. You're usually so laid back and now you seem lost in your thoughts more than usual. So, who is she." She asked cooley, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Looking up at his mother, he sighed in defeat, was he acting that readable. "Her name is Jewel, she just moved here two days ago." He said, not wanting to tell her much more, not like he could, he didn't know much deep facts about her himself. "Jewel huh? Maybe you should invite her over. We could have some dinner and you can get to know her better. What'd ya say?" Sour Cream blushed and looked to the side with embarrassment. "Mom." Vedalia chuckled at her son's shyness. "Okay okay, touchy subject. I won't mention it anymore." She said smiling as she pushed herself off the wall and walked down the stairs, Onion came out of his room as well and stared at Sour Cream before he followed his mom downstairs. Rolling his pale eyes, Sour Cream went into his room to get dressed.

By the time he finally dressed and ate a little something, he began to make his way towards Fish Soup Pizza. He wanted to hurry up and get out the house before he gets stopped by his step dad, Yellow Fin. He'd probably nag at him about how he's wasting his time, and would make him work on his boat. Scoffing, Sour Cream pulled his earphones on and began his walk. About five minutes into his walk he ran across Steven. He seemed to be excitedly telling him something but Sour Cream couldn't hear. He slid his headphones down. "Jewel is going to have a bonfire at the beach tonight and there's gonna be snacks and music, and stories. I already invited Buck Dewey, and Jenny, you should come too Sour Cream. That is, if you're not busy." Steven said. 'Okay Sour Cream, play it cool.' He thought to himself before he took a breath and answered. "Eh, okay." He said simply, Steven beamed up at him and ran off. Smiling, Sour Cream continued on, eventually reaching the pizza place, meeting up with his friends. He didn't show it much, but he was low key excited about the bonfire, this would be the perfect opportunity to find out more about her. Maybe he could gain the courage to ask her out.

Back to Jewel

Jewel rested her head between the handles of her bike, defeated. She let out a whine of frustration. This morning turned out to be absolute crap! Every place that she's been to so far has literally turned her down. Was it her? Maybe she needed to change her wording around, to make her seem more appealing to employers. But no matter, something still seemed weird. Everytime she would get as far as an interview, the employer would seem impressed, and right on the verge when they would probably offer her a job, they would get a random call, then boom! Rejected. Something was totally up. Suddenly, her pants pocket began to vibrate. Reaching in it, she grabbed her phone and answered it. "Hello, Loser speaking." She said lazily. The voice on the other line chuckled softly. 'What? I don't know who loser is, maybe I have the wrong number?' Jewel perked up nervously as she sat up on her moped. "Oh, sorry mom. Uh, what's up?" 'Just checking in with you, how is everything going? Were you able to find yourself a job yet? You know I worry about you dear.' "Everything is fine, mom. And uh the whole job thing is going great!" She lied. 'Okay, I just want to make sure you're well taken care of. You know, this being your first time out and all. Oh it seems just like just yesterday, me and your father brought you home from the hospital.' "Mom." she wined. Jewel didn't like talking about her dad, it was kinda a touchy subject. 'I know I know, sweety. Sorry.' Jewel took a breath. "No, it's fine. Look, I gotta call you later mom, I have another interview to get to." She lied again. 'Okay honey, love you.' "Love you, bye." Jewel hung up. Letting out one more whine, she put her phone in her pocket and drove off. She decided to take a job hunting break and get some pizza.

Walking in, Jewel was greeted by Jenny and the others. "Hey Jewel, what's with the down face?" Jenny asked as she walked over to them and sat down, before she face planted onto the table. "Why is it so hard to get a job out here? How does Beach City have a functioning economy?" She asked, her voice a little muffled. "What do you mean?" Buck asked, she lifted her head and they were all looking at her. "I've been to like, eight different places in just a couple of hours and they all rejected me." She frowned. "Bummer." Sour Cream chimed in. "The crazy part is that all the places I went to were all help wanted and right when I was about to get the job, they'd get a mysterious phone call and pushed me out." She explained. "Yeah, that does sound a bit weird." Buck said. "I'm sorry, I wish we could help." Jenny said showing her some sympathy. Jewel perked up a bit and turned to Jenny. "Are you guys hiring?!" She asked with a bit of desperation. "Sorry, but we're a family run restaurant." Jenny replied apologetically. Jewel sighed and crossed her arms over her torso as she slouched in her chair. "It's okay, that's what the fry people next door said too."

"I'd totally get you a Job working for my step dad on his boat, but I wouldn't want to put you through that kind of suffering, I already have to deal with it every couple of days." Jewel smiled softly. "Thanks Sour Cream, you're sweet." Blush made it's way to his pale cheeks and he nodded. " There's one more place I haven't tried yet. It's the last on the list of jobs, if I can't get that, I'm calling it quits for a while. But first, one slice of pizza please, Jenny. It might be my last for a while." She said and Jenny smiled as she shook her head. "You got this, girl. If I can work here as lazy as I am, you can get that job, no problem." "I hope so." Ten Minutes later, Jenny bought her a slice of cheese pizza. She ate it happily as the group had a fun and random conversation full of laughs. But Jewel thought it was about time she made her move to her last job search destination. "Later Jewel, we'll see you at the bonfire." "Yeah, I'll bring some pizza's" Jewel nodded and smiled, they must of heard about the bonfire from Steven. Once she walked out she took the newspaper out of her pocket to see the address. Once she memorized it, she hopped on her bike and drove off.

"Man this place is far, if I would have known I would be driving out this far into town, I would have brought my helmet with me." She said to herself as she finally pulled up to the address that was listed on the paper. 'No way. Am I in the right place.' She thought as she gazed up at the big house that was surrounded by a big gate with fancy fountains outside. Walking up to the gate, Jewel confusingly pressed the intercom button on the gate. It buzzed before a nasally female voice answered. "Hello, State your business." Jewel cleared her throat and looked around before she spoke. "Um, Hi. I'm here about the job ad in the paper. This is the address that was listed." Jewel said. It was silent for a while before the voice said enter and the gates buzzed before they opened. Jewel drove in and parked her bike before she walked up to the main doors and knocked. She quickly straightened out her casual clothes, trying to look presentable. She didn't think the last place she visited would be some wealthy looking mansion. Jewels heart rushed as the door clicked and it began to open.

"So, you couldn't stay away could you? It's okay, I tend to have that kind of effect on people" Jewel cringed at the smooth, narcissistic voice. The same stuck up voice from last night. "Oh you've got to be kidding me. This is your house?" She asked and watched the dark haired playboy boy smirk and lean against the door frame. He nodded. "But, the ad in the paper said that this place was understaffed and looking for extra help, I expected it to be a restaurant , or some golf club not..you!" She said. Jewel felt a part of her soul shatter and she inwardly cried. "What can I say this greatness doesn't just happen on it's own." he said and flipped his hair. "Well actually, it does." He smirked. Jewel scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Are you the hiring manager?" She asked dully. Kevin pushed off the doorframe and walked into the house urging her to follow after him. He lead her through the huge house and into what she assumed to be the livingroom. "Please, sit." He said as Jewel sat in a loveseat across from the couch he was sitting on. "To answer your question, I am the hiring manager, but all payment comes from my families account." "And what exactly is it that you want me to do?"Jewel asked, she was trying her best not to get up and wipe that stupid rich boy smug off his face.

"Easy baby, I'm gonna get down to it." Jewel sighed. "What we're looking for is someone who can help take care of the backyard. You know, plant, pull weeds, keep things clean and maintained, also an errand runner." Kevin explained nonchalantly and Jewel nodded. That sound pretty easy. "So tell me a little about yourself, what are your past job experiences?" He asked looking her up and down. "Well, my name is Julie as you may already know, not baby. My previous jobs were at Empire City Zoo, and The Juicy Smoothy. Both jobs required me to clean, and work in a fast pace environment, I'm good in stressful situations, I'm a team player, and I enjoy organizing, also I'm no stranger to hard work. I believe I can do a great job here if given the opportunity." She explained. There was an awkward silence between the two before Kevin finally spoke. "Sounds good, so exactly how bad do you want this job." He teased. "Jewel stood up. "You're playing around with me, And if there is one thing I hate it's to be fooled around with." She said getting ready to walk out of the door. "Whoa, hold on girl. Don't be so serious, you got the job." He said getting up as ran after her, and grabbed her hand. Overjoyed that she was able to get the job, Jewel glomped Kevin. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" She squealed. Kevin was shocked, but took this opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist. Jewel didn't even notice, the only thing she could think about was the fact the she wasn't going to starve and become homeless. "So who will I be doing errands for?" She asked. Kevin Chuckled. "For me, of course." Jewel tightened her grasp around Kevin and made what he thought was a chuckling sound, but actually she was dry crying. This job was going to be torture.

After that moment in the livingroom, Kevin lead her to his family's office room where he gave her a contract to sign, and then began taking her on a tour of the house before they finally ended in the backyard. "And this, is where you'll be doing most of your work, when I'm not asking you to do anything of course." The backyard was huge, with lots of flowers patches, a pool, trees, pool house, and a gazebo. 'The heck does his family do for a living.' She thought to herself looking around. "So I guess, I'll start tomorrow." She said. "Whoa baby, what's the rush? You can always start today." He said, feeling like she was trying to hurry up and get out of there. "But I'm not exactly prepared. I'm not dressed for it, and I kinda have some other plans." She said. Kevin frowned and raised his brow. "What could be more and important than me?" Jewel rolled her eyes. 'Everything.' she thought to herself. "Well, I sorta had this thing planned with my friends later on." she said trying to avoid the details. "Oh? And I'm not invited?" He asked suspiciously. "No it not that, it's just that we're doing some things, and you being the kind of guy you are you might not be up to it. You being a busy person and all." She was babbling but when she looked at him, she could tell he saw right through her lie. She sighed in defeat. "Kevin I'm having a bonfire on the beach by my house, do you wanna come?" Kevin smirked down at her. "Well, I guess I could grace you all with my presence, that is if I don't have more important matters to tend to." He said snubly. "Okay well, you figure it out. If you can't make it I understand and i'll see you first thing tomorrow morning, boss man." she said before she walked back to the front of the big house. She walked towards her moped, started it up and drove off. Jewel had to stop off at the store to grab the stuff for the s'mores before she got back to the shack to set up.

Kevin

With a smirk plastered on his face, Kevin watched as Jewel drove off on that sad excuse of a vehicle of hers. He chuckled to himself. His plan worked out greatly. After that whole scene last night between the two, he couldn't get her off his mind. He wanted revenge, but he also wanted to get closer to her without looking desperate. And what better way, than having her work for him. She would have to cater to his every whim, and boy did he plan on making it hard for her. But not too much, he couldn't have her over worked and looking horrid next to him. Kevin made sure she would have no choice but to work for him. Purposely putting an ad in the paper, and calling every other place she visited, making sure they didn't hire her.

To some, his methods of getting attention from just this one girl would seem, harsh? Cruel, maybe? Kevin shrugged, he didn't care. This is what she gets for making him look like a fool at the rave last night. The moves she did on the dance floor and on him, sparked a fire in him that he hasn't felt before. Even just a few minutes ago when she was in his arms, the feel of her small body against his made him feel, warm inside. But why? He could have anything he wanted, but when it came to her, something just felt different. He closed the door, his usual bored look resurfaced on his face as he made his way upstairs to his room. All that scheming and following made him tired. He wanted to shower and rest before he made an appearance at this bonfire Julie talked about. He'll entertain this small event of hers tonight, but tomorrow is when the real fun would take place.

After she left Kevin's house, Jewel had went directly to the store to pick up the supplies she needed for tonight's bonfire. By the time she got to her house, she saw Steven outside her shack waiting for her. "Steven." she called out as she pushed her moped towards her home. The boy looked up and smiled as he stood up and ran towards her. "You're kinda early, how long have you been waiting here?" Jewel asked as she parked her moped and grabbed the grocery bag off the back of her moped. "Mmm, about an hour." He said thinking and then answering simply. "You know, you didn't have to." "Yeah, but I was too excited. I wanted to help you set up." He beamed. Smiling as she shook her head, Jewel opened the door to her shack, Steven towing in behind her. "Well the food doesn't need much preparation since we're gonna making it during the fire, so all there is to really do is build the seats and place for the bonfire."

Jewel explained what was needed to be done, and the two began gathering large and small pieces of wood, as well as rocks. It was amazing to watch Steven pick up large logs, she was bigger than Steven and had a harder time but he just seemed to do it with little effort. 'What does that kid eat? And where can I get some?' She thought to herself. By the time the first group of people began to show up, which was Jenny, Kiki, Buck, and Sour Cream, they had manage to have the fire started and places for people to sit. "Heeey, Jewel I bought the pizzas." Jenny said. "Yeah, but I made them." Kiki added in with her arms crossed and a smile on her face as she looked at her twin. Jewel laughed at the two. "Thanks, both of you. I would say I hope you didn't have a hard time finding my place but.."She didn't finish as she pointed out that there was no other house besides Steven's on the beach. The group laughed. "Cool." Sour Cream Said. "You guys have a seat, I'll put some music on while the others make their way here." "Who else is coming?" Buck asked. Jewel shrugged. "I don't know, Steven did all the invites. Who all did you invite, Steven?" Steven sat on one of the logs around the bonfire as he looked up and counted his fingers, trying to remember. "Oh man, I hope I got enough marshmallows." She said as she walked into her shack and grabbed a speaker, and connected her smartphone. "Hey, Sour Cream." She called out and he walked up to her. Smiling up at him, Jewel grabbed his hand gently and placed her phone in it. "Mind being my DJ tonight, Sour Cream?"

A tint of blush crossed over Sour Cream's face as he looked down at Jewel, for some reason he like the way she said that. 'Her DJ.' Blinking and shaking his head a bit, Sour Cream agreed and slowly grabbed the phone. "Sure, no big deal. This is my specialty." He said nonchalantly and smiled at her. Jewel smiled back as she went into the shack to grab the rest of the stuff. Music played, echoing across the beach as she brought out the stuff for the s'mores and some skewers. Soon more people began to show up. Right after Jenny and her gang came Ronaldo and his little brother Peedee, who Jewel thought was absolutely adorable. Then was Sadie and Lars, and after them The Crystal Gems. Jewel had turned to Steven with a questioning look. "Steven, did you invite the whole town?' She said, looking down at him. Steven chuckled nervously. "Sorry. I guess I may have been too excited. But there are two people who I invited that won't be able to make it. My dad and Connie." When he mentioned the last name, Jewel noticed how Steven's spirits became low. She furrowed her brows a little and then smirked at the boy. "Oh? And who's Connie? Is she your girlfriend?" She grinned. Steven's faced heated up and he looked flustered. "No! She's uh, just a girl who happens to be a friend." He said and they stared at each other knowingly in silence before they both burst out in laughter. Jewel ruffled his dark hair. "Sure. Maybe next time Connie can make it." Jewel and Steven made their way back to the fire and sat down. Unknown to them, that while they were away, Garnet was watching how Jewel interacted with Steven.

"So Jewel, what exactly do you have planned tonight?" Jenny asked. "Well, besides stuff our faces and looking up at the stars,we could all get to know each other better. I was thinking we could sing some songs, I'll even bring Lucille out. Then maybe also tell some scary stories." She smiled. "Who's Lucille?" Buck asked. "My baby." She said simply, everyone's eyes widened except for Steven's and the Gem's. "Lucille is her guitar!" Steven said excitedly and everyone took a breath. Jewel laughed. "Really guys? Come on, a shack is no place for a baby to live. And if there was one here, it definitely is not mine." "Besides the guitar, you said ghost stories?" Ronaldo chimed in and Jewel nodded. "Aw, Come on. Don't you think scary stories are for babies?" Lars said trying to look cool, Jewel simply shook her head. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with expressing your creativity in the supernatural. Sometimes."Buck said as he looked at Ronaldo when he said the last part. "Uh, yeah. I mean scary stories are cool." Jewel shook her head at how hard Lars tried to be cool in front of the others. "Well, we'll see who's the baby after I tell you guys some cool, wet your pants stories." She said as she sat up from her lazy sitting position. "As a matter of fact, I think I'm ready to tell one now." She smirked and looked at Sour Cream to turn off the music and hand her the on the flashlight setting, Jewel pointed the phone to her face and cleared her voice.

 _A man walked into a hotel late one night and asked for a room._

 _The hotel manager told him the hotel was all booked up._

" _We've only got one room left." He said._

" _It's on the 13th floor, but we don't rent that one because it's_

 _haunted." "I'll take it." Said the businessman. "I don't believe in all_

 _that nonsense about ghost."_

 _The man took the key and went up to the room to get some sleep._

 _As soon as he turned off the lights and got into the bed, he heard_

 _the closet door squeak open. A pale, ghostly figure emerged from the closet_

 _and staggered forth. It's fingers dripping with blood._

" _Bloody Fingers! Bloody Fingers!",it moaned._

 _When the man laid eyes on the horrible sight, he grabbed his suitcase_

 _and ran out of the room, still wearing his pajamas. Left the hotel that very night._

 _The next night an old woman arrived at the hotel_

 _very late at night. The manager told her the same thing._

" _We've only got one room left but it's on the 13th floor and_

 _we don't rent it because the room is haunted." "Sonny, I've seen_

 _a lot in my day", she told him. "Trust me nothing could possibly_

 _bother me."_

 _As soon as she switched off the lights and got into bed the_

 _Closet door creaked open and a ghastly figure stepped out._

 _Its fingers were still dripping blood on the floor._

" _Bloody Fingers! Bloody Fingers!",it moaned._

 _The old woman shrieked and ran as fast as her legs could carry her._

 _A week later a teenage boy arrived at the very hotel._

 _He also took the haunted room despite the manager's warning._

 _He paid for his room, got the key and headed upstairs._

 _After he unpacked, he took out his guitar and began to strum_

 _some tunes._

 _Soon, the closet door creaked open and the ghost appeared._

 _As before, it's fingers were bleeding, soaking the carpet with_

 _blood and it was moaning, "Bloody Fingers! Bloody Fingers!"_

 _The boy didn't pay attention to the ghostly figure. He just_

 _kept strumming his guitar._

 _The ghost kept moaning and its fingers kept bleeding._

" _Bloody Fingers! Bloody Fingers!", it moaned._

 _Finally, the boy stopped playing the guitar. He looked_

 _Straight at the hideous apparition and said, "Shutup_

 _And get yourself a Band-Aid."_

Jewel finished and looked around at the shocked and horrified faces of the others. Except for Garnet, she looked as straight faced as usual. Jewel began to chuckle. "Look at you guys' faces. It's just a story." Buck chuckled along with her. "I like when the boy stood up to the ghost and told it to shutup." He smiled and Jewel nodded. "It's one of my favorite stores from 'Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark.' It's a good read, you should check it out sometime. I picked the least frightening story because I didn't want to scare the kids too much. You know leave them with some innocence." She said looking over to Steven and Peedee who were glomping a petrified Ronaldo. "Well, with what little innocence they have left at least." "The part that freaked me out was when you kept yelling bloody fingers." Jenny said and Sour Cream nodded.

"Did you guys hear that?" Sour Cream said breaking everyone from their conversation. Jewel turned to him. "Hear what?" Everyone became silent trying to hear whatever it was Sour Cream heard. Suddenly a figure came from the side of Jewels house. Everyone screamed and Jewel subconsciously grabbed Sour Cream into a hug. "So this is the shabby shack you're living in." Jewel opened her eyes, recognizing the voice. She let go of the starstruck Sour Cream and frowned. "Kevin!" Steven shouted, angry to see the guy and Jenny scoffed. "Kevin, what are you doing here?" "I was driving down the boardwalk and thought I woulds grace you all with my presence." Everyone rolled their eyes and Jewel stood up from her seat next to Sour Cream. "I invited , just shutup and take a seat before I stuff your face with marshmallows." She said walking over to the s'more stuff. "You know, I like when you take charge like that." He said smoothly and took a seat next to Kiki.

"Whatever." She said as she began to hand out skewers and passed around two bags of marshmallows. Sour Cream smiled when Jewel handed him his and sat down next to him. He noticed how Kevin was staring at Jewel and frowned but he was snapped out of it when she began teaching everyone how to make a s'more. Everyone ate and chatted merrily. Steven loved the food, while Amethyst ate so many s'mores that she fell back groaning with a stomach ache. Jewel laughed.

"So Jewel before you moved here, where did you live? Ya'know, where are you from?" Sadie asked. "Well I just moved here from Empire City, but I'm originally from Ocean Town." She said. Everyone paused and looked at her in shock. Even pearl and Garnet seemed fazed by what she said. "Bu-but Ocean Town is..it was." Ronaldo stuttered. "I know." Jewel casted her eyes down. "I can't really remember much about it from when I was younger, all I can remember is the sound of the emergency sirens and a bright light. My father, he was running, carrying me and then last I can remember was this bright bluish light. After that, it's just been me and my mom from then. Everything is still pretty fuzzy before Empire City." She said sadly as she combed through her wild hair with her fingers, the light blue streak seemed to glow a little bit. It was silent for a while. "You mind if I interview you for my blog." Ronaldo broke the silence. "Ronaldo!" Everyone scolded. Jewel smiled and shook her head. "It's okay. Let's turn the page from this touchy subject and enjoy the rest of the night." Everyone nodded. Everyone continued laying back, eating and talking. While Pearl and Garnet whispered to each other, having a private conversation of their own. Every now and then they would steal glances at Jewel. All in all the bonfire was a huge it became late enough where it was time for everyone to head home. Garnet and Pearl had to haul Steven and Amethyst home, the two had way too many s'mores and had a serious sugar crash. Sadie and Lars helped Jewel put out the fire, well mostly Sadie before the two left. Everyone else was starting to sprinkle away and go home but not until she heard Sour Cream call her name. She turned to him and smiled, her hand resting on her hip. "Uh Jewel, uhhh, tomorrow at FunLand, Mr Smiley is having a flashback night. Everyone will get to dress all 80''s and junk. There will be rides and stuff, it seems like it might be cool and I uh, just was wondering if uh...you might want to go..with me?" The whole time he fumbled with his hands in his pockets and his eyes casted down to the ground in nervousness. "I'd love to go Sour Cream." She said and smiled softly at him, he perked up some and smiled. His heart was racing. "Uh cool! I'll meet you at the Funland entrance at sunset then." Jewel nodded and waved as Sour Cream walked over to his friends happily and they left together.

Jewel took a breath, she enjoyed her time tonight and needed to clean up and get ready for bed. She would have a hard day at work tomorrow before her 'date' with Sour Cream. Making sure everything was cleaned up, Jewel made her way into her shack for the night. Once again eyes watch her from afar, but this time the eyes heald Jealousy and anger in them. She new her day at work would be hard, but she had no idea what was in store for her tomorrow.


End file.
